Rush
by VanillaLace88
Summary: Kitty's powers and attitude is changing, while she's having trouble figuring out which sides she's on. Pietro's there to show her just how rough the big boys play. Is she ready? SC/QS slight Pyro/SC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

*If you see any lines that may have been from a different TV show such as Buffy, Angel, Supernatural, or any other show. It is possible that these lines do not belong to me either.*

In this story the abilities of some mutants may vary,but mostly just the main two characters Pietro and Kitty. Pietro Maximoth may seem OOC sometimes, so may Scott and a few others. Kitty Pryde's ShadowCat name will be changed to Ghost very soon. I have not been able to watch the entire series of X-Men Evolution, so any information that has been excluded of forgotten I apologize. Also I need to remind the readers Of "**The Stuff of Villains**" where at the end Pietro was appointed the new leader of BrotherHood.

**Rush**

Kitty threw the test in her locker. It wasn't a bad test it was perfect. She was the A+ student of the institute. She was Ms. Innocent. What she really wanted was a chance to show what she could do. With her new powers she was able to do anything. But non of the X-Men paid any attention for her to even be noticed enough to know that she had new powers.**'Not even the Professor!'**She practiced on her own, she didn't tell anyone.

She stared at the now empty hall.' **Great! Now I'm like totally late!'**

She flipped her hair and kicked herself. Then slammed her locker shut, and slumped to the floor. If any of the X-Men had any idea what she could do, that she wasn't just a defense character but a hell of an offense character, then she was so sure they wouldn't leave her behind on missions like they had today.

She decided to skip the rest of the day, considering that she could probably afford to since she was the straight A+ student at the institute. Hell, She was even passing GYM!She got up and started walking away. Just then the communicator rang. She froze, thinking that she had been caught by a telepathic. She hesitantly brought her black phone to her ear," Like, H-Hello!"

" Kitty! It's It's a trap! D-Don't follow Pietro! What-Whatever you do- don't follow-" Scott voice was scratchy and it seemed as if a fight was going on in the background.

" He's right." said a voice that made her jump. She closed her phone instantly.

Her eyes softened. " He is?" She didn't entirely hate Pietro. She might dislike Pietro a lot, but she also did have some respect for him to. When she had been dating Lance, she would see Pietro come and go and was always like a father figure to Toad and Blob. He had changed during the last year into a different person. Less annoying, more serious, and he had become his fathers worker. He was very sensitive to the mutant situation. Kitty knew that he wasn't just following his father out of loyalty. He truly believed in what he was doing. What gave Kitty more respect for the guy, was the way he treated HIS team. He made the BrotherHood really act like brothers. Doing average in school, a clean house, and Toad and Lance both had jobs. Rumor even had it that Blob was on a diet.

Pietro grinned wider. She nervously placed her hair behind her ear. She had got rid of the huge pony tail and now placed it half up with a straight line. Her bangs had mostly grown out except for two strings she kept out to frame her face. She had thick black eyeliner and mascara on, but that was it. She had on a pair of black jeans with chains, and a dark pink corset looking tank, along with black sneakers with a pink strip. She had hoop earring's, and a silver necklace to match. lots of rings, and black no finger gloves with a pink line at the tip of the finger holes.

"Uh, Pietro . . . I should . . . Like really get to class. . . "

He continued to smirk as he neared her. She backed up." No?" She asked nervously, face flushed.

He bite his lip for a split second and shook his head no with the same sexy dangerous smirk." No,"He whispered.

"Oh, OK, then I'm just like . .. going to . . uh RUN!" She sprinted backwards, and made off in a run. Then cursed herself for forgetting Pietro's power, when he had run in front of her.

"Psst, Psst, Kitten. " He neared her again. " I'm so disappointed." He said and neared her again.

" Yeah well-" She then jumped and kicked him so fast and so hard that he didn't even see her.

He looked up at her scared face. " Damn!" He spoke, She laughed nervously again and phased through the wall .

Kitty gasped for air. She had been running for a while, and had ended up in the basement of the school which very well reminded her of a Freddy Kruger movie. The first one actually, where Tina was running was running in the beginning of her dream. She was on a metal bridge/stair/ she didn't know where. Running past pipes and poles and the sound that they were making.

Kitty ran phased past the pipes, not wanting to take the time to actually move past them. Pietro was right on her tail. '**How big is like this schools basement. Do they have no consideration for the horror movies. God! This place is so icksome. I should -" **

Her train of thought broke at the wall. She could phase through it, but she didn't want to risk going into a classroom with a bunch of ignorant students screaming their ass off. She took a deep breath, as she turned around. Pietro was already there, with his glare and smirk." What's a matter Kitten?"

Her face flushed. " That's like not my name!" She screamed and jumped on a pipe and hit his face his her shoe, He stumbled back and she tackled him on the ground. He kicked her stomach and she landed on her feet, clutching it.

" I like the name Kitten." He said getting up, He pointed a finger to nothing. "It's cute, it's so. . . innocent and non threatening. . . so you." She didn't bother to mention that he had just called her cute, for it said it as an insult. A hidden message that she wouldn't be anything but cute and innocent. Never beautiful or sexy. She backed up as he neared her.

" Come on Kitten. I promise that you won't be hurt." He spoke lightly and dangerously at the same time. She wondered why she felt as though this promise was true. She could not picture Pietro truly hurting her which was pathetic because she could very picture the love of her life, and ex-boyfriend Lance Alvers, hurting her. Pietro reached his hand out. She stared at it a moment before realizing what she was considering. "Like no way!" She jumped on the railing next to her down to the lower part of the basement. He ran and followed met her there." Oh my gosh!" She said, and went to kick him. But he blocked. " Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice Shame on me." He started near her again.

" Just follow me over to your friends. I promise. . . " He changed his expression to his sincere look. She got out of her stance for a moment. "I won't let anything happen to you." He spoke to her with almost determination.

"P-Pietro?" She asked unsure.

He smiled sweetly. "Kitten, I promise. And when I promise something I promise it."

She frowned. " I- Like DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She said as she backed up as he neared her. She felt the cold wall next her. She mentally smacked herself for being backed into a corner twice. Suddenly Pietro was right in front of her in a second.

" Stop it!" She screamed, He then in .5 of a second, placed her hands above her head. Her eyes went wide. He was so much taller then her. So tall that her head reached only to the start of his chest. His breathing was steady, and when she looked up he was looking at her strangely, but his eyes never left her. Suddenly his lips were on hers.

She may have disliked the way he treated girls, may have hated the name calling, the constant picking on her friends. But...

He let go of her hands to pull her closer.

... at this moment, when their tongues swapped passionately, she could very well tolerate him. She had never been kissed like she had been kissed by Pietro Maximoth.

Guess he was well liked by the Ladies for a reason. Her right hand place on his hair, tugging slightly, fingers entangled in his silver locks. Her tongue rubbed his and he placed his hand on the small of her back to push her body closer to him. He was skinny but built, which though seemed a little weird to Kitty- she wasn't complaining.

When he gripped her, he really grabbed her. And even though the need for air was great, he seemed to be determined and possessive to the point that he didn't care that she might need to air. His tongue swapped with hers and he growled when she bit his lip ever so caught her lips in his again and smothered them with his, crashing them and making them swell.

He finally pulled apart and she kept her eyes closed, trying to regain balance.

His hand traced her face. " Chin up,Kid." He said and grabbed her hand, and before Kitty could figure out what he was doing, Pietro had started running.

The sensation of running faster then the wind was a thrill Kitty could admit she could get used to . She saw blurry colors, and the wind percied her skin. She loved it, her hair out and rushing. She forgot that he was leading her into a trap and she forgot that he was the enemy, she forgot about how neglectful the team was being of her and forgot that Lance and her were done. She forgot about Scott, and Jean, and Wolverine, Kurt, Storm, Evan, Rouge she forgot that they had excluded her from this mission and that they were endanger.

She smiled and entangled her fingers in Pietro's and blushed when he squeezed her hand. She smiled and giggled a little. She couldn't really laugh because of the wind. He turned his head to look and saw her looking around at the blurry world as he continued to run. **'She's lovin' This! . . . whoa Kitten, never took ya for the type.' **

When he finally stopped in front of his father's place, Kitty looked so disappointed.

"Rush Kitten?" Grinned Pietro.

She flushed, still amazed at the sensation of being able to move so fast. She was smiling brightly. Pietro watched her with a smirk. " Pietro! That was like so totally amazing? It was a rush! A thrill! It was so - breathtaking! Do you feel that way every time you- wow! Boy Oh Boy! That was like the most amazing, It was like , there's like no words to describe it! " She said with such a amazed voice. She wasn't even looking at Pietro when she was speaking. She was sort of pacing. While she spoke about how amazing his power was he couldn't help but check her over. It was hard to find someone so short with great legs and nice curves. She didn't have much of a butt but he wasn't much for the bottom anyway. Her hair looked better in it's new style and the tank top was very cute.

**' Whoa, Tabby hated it, so had Rouge,Wanda, heck Toad hated it. Everyone else complained about not being able to breath and that running with me made them dizzy. But the one girl I figured hates even touching me loves running with again, she didn't mind touching me a few minutes ago.' **

" It was wonderful!" She said. Then her whole face changed as she realized where they were. A mansion, old and creepy. " Where are they?" She whispered.

" Inside." He reached his hand out, and she tried not look excited, or rush to take it. But she did, she sprinted and took his hand. He chuckled before running off inside with her.

When they stopped Kitty's breath held.

" Kitty! I told you it was a trap! Don't you listen!" Scott screamed. Kitty _wasn't _listening, she was looking at the situation. Scott and Jean were in tubes that reminded Kitty of the time when Magnito tried recruiting Scott and his brother to his team. Kurt wrapped in a Metal that she could only assume would stop him from teleporting. Storm's eyes were covered, and Wolverine was pinned to a large magnet. Jean and Xaviour had their heads wrapped in a metal helmet much like Magnito's. Evan, and Rouge were knocked out and tied in their own tube.

Pryo, Remy, Iron, Colosses, and Mysteeq all were surrounding her.

" Ya see we were going down the list of the chain of command. " Mysteeq said, her hand on Magnito's arm. " Technically you came before Spyke, and NightCrawler in the X-Men chain due to maturity. But in our chain of powers and such you ranked a little lower"

Kitty flushed, comprehending what he just said. The x-men would have picked her before Spyke and Nightcrawler, just because they believe she can handle leadership a bit better then those two. But Magnito saw people for their powers, and Kitty's power of walking through walls, wasn't enough to threaten him. Kitty flushed even more when she realized that she was not invited to the mission today, which means the X-men had picked Spyke and Nightcrawler over her as well.

" Relax Kitten." Pietro said tugging their linked hands, making Kitty finally aware that they were still entangled, and placed her slightly behind him. " I made you a promise did I not." She bit her bottom lip and leaned closer to his back, so close that she could feel his sweater brush her cheek."Not my name"

" Alright She's here, I did what you asked. You can't lock her up, she phases through everything." Pietro said, eyeing his father with hate.

" Your right there Speedy, Magnito say something before he runs away from us." said Remy going over, He reached his hand out to Kitty's face but Pietro turned his head slightly and replied " I'm not going to run, but touch her and you better." Remy recognized the tone in his voice and he stepped down.

" Leave her alone!" Scott screamed. " She can't handle this and you know it! Leave her alone!"

"Stop! Let her go!" Jean screamed. Storm couldn't move or speak, and everyone else was knocked out.

Kitty looked up with anger and phased her hand out of Pietro's, he turned to look at her.

"Damn it Pryde! Don't grow a backbone now!" He said. She just grabbed his shoulder and kicked him to the right with a large upper kick.

"You sure she's one of the weakest?!" Pryo asked as he started fire up. She phased right through it and grabbed Pryo's ear and tossed him to the side. She phased through Remy's card and the explosion it caused. She did a back flip and unexpectedly tripped Gambit. She then ran up to Magnito but instead of facing him Mysteeq came in front of him.

" Ha, seems the little Kitty-Cat does have some moves. But in the end your just a weak little girl who likes to watch the big boys play. "

Kitty scowled. Suddenly her eyes went white, not like Storms, because there was a tint of grey in the pupils. " I'm not weak!" She screamed, and then she disappeared. Mysteeq's eyes went wide and she was then thrown to the ground. Kitty was no where to be seen. There was no trace of her at all.

" Where'd she go?" asked Scott, looking around.

" Professor?" Asked Jean." Since when can she-"

" I have no idea."

Mysteeq got up and skimmed the room over. She was then punched in the mouth. She swung around the air. It took a good fifteen minutes for her to get a hit in. Kitty fell to the floor coming visible, though her eyes still in their white/grey. She looked back up at the shape shifter and rolled over her head into a handstand and back on her feet.

" You can't even control your weak powers!" She laughed.

"I'm NOT WEAK!" she screamed and did a triple kick into her face.

Mysteeq fell to the ground and didn't get back then ran to Magnito who laughed at the attempt. He started to move metal at her.

His amused expression changed when she continued walking towards him, phasing through everything.

She was nearing him and he didn't back up , knowing that would show weakness.

"Let them go!" She laughed again.

" Your just a Ghost. " He said .

" Let them go or I'll-"

" You'll do what?" He asked spitefully as he neared her. She moved back frightened at the murderer in front of her.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!" Screamed Scott, banging on the glass.

She shuddered as she kept moving back. She fell to the floor, tripping over Pyro who groaned in his sleep.

" You aren't weak. Your friends are wrong." He said. Then his hand reached for her. " If you join us, then no one here will take you for granted."

" We don't take her for granted" Jean said.

Kitty wasn't listening she was looking up at Magnito as if considering.

" Kitty?" Asked Rouge coming too. " Kitty?" Repeated Jean.

Kitty was silent as she reached for Magnito's hand. " KITTY!" Screamed Rouge." Don't!"

Kitty then pulled her hand back realizing what she was doing. She shook her head.

" Like, No!" She said, and she jumped Phasing to him. Everyone expected her to move out of his body from his back. But she didn't. They heard him moan in pain and watched him clutch his head. They saw him clutch his stomach, and hold his head. They watched in fear as he aimlessly moved metal towards him.

" I HAVE REASON!" he screamed at nothing. His eyes rolling up.

" JOIN ME!" He started saying things as if he were talking in a conversation. "SEEMS TO TAKE A LIKING TO HIM! DON'T PATRONIZE ME! . . . YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND " Magnito screamed. Suddenly his body shook and Kitty phased out of him, gasping for air. Magnito fell to the ground. She ran up to the control center and pressed a few buttons causing everyone to be free. She looked directly at Scott, a emotionless face and cold eyes that made him flush.

She then looked at the ground. Where everyone of the Acolytes was on the floor. Except for Pietro who Kitty searched for with her eyes for him but he couldn't be seen. Then they all stood still when they saw a silver Blurr come in and out of the room so fast it left everything in the air. By the time the wind stopped, and they were able to open their eyes Everyone of the Acolytes were gone. They heard a car drive off loudly.

" Guess Pietro didn't want them to stick around in fear of the after show." Jean said, standing next to the still unconscious Professor. She then turned her head." Hey Kitty you really showed them. I mean you knocked them out single handed." Kitty didn't answer she looked down and started walking away.

"Kitty!" Scott said in a pleading voice knowing he had done wrong.

She stopped, not turning around at the three mutants. " I'm sorry I like, disobeyed an order. I'll do the extra danger room sessions. " She left still in the silent mode.

They all watched as she made her way to the door.

...

...

...

...

...

....................................

" Can someone get me off of this thing?!" Explained Logan from above them, still attached to the magnet pinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day . . .

Kitty Pryde ignored the team, giving them the cold shoulder. It had been only yesterday when Kitty had defeated the Acolytes, and she knew that Jean, Scott, and Rouge had every reason to be angry with her just as she had every reason to be angry at them. They had seen her hesitation when Magneto had asked her to join him. And she had considered it. For a moment, she actually thought of saying yes. The guilt clutched at her and was eating her away. Yet, even so. Her friend had doubted in her. Kitty didn't even take a ride with them this morning. Instead she actually took that dreadful bike that Logan had gotten her for her birthday. He said since she loved to motor and speed the best way to avoid crashing into anything was a bike so she could dodge cars. It did take more of a danger to herself and it did give her helmet hair but it did remind her oif her speed time with Pietro yesterday that she loved so much.

**'Like, Pietro has the most amazing mutant power in the world! I wish we were friends, I'd like totally ask him for a lift everyday. Too bad he's like a total jerk . . . and a great kisser, damn! There I like go again thinking of that stupid kiss and that like stupid power. I need more sleep'**

She placed her helmet in her locker. She tried to think of anything else besides Pietro.

" Kitty?" Asked Scott comeing up to her.

" I was like totally careful Scott. It was actually kind of fun. . ." She absently looked over to see if Pietro was at his locker.

" Kitty I'm sorry for underestimating you." He said. She looked up at him. She could see why Rouge and Jean had a thing for him. He was cute, so cute and so sincere. But Kitty could see past his whole cute and innocent act straight to the male that he was. That was probably why he hardly talked to her. She knew his secret which is - he isn't perfect and he was very well as big of a jerk as every other boy who thought they were invincible.

" It's okay," She said anwering his apology. He gave a sigh of relief thinking that she was forgiving him. She closed her locker and turned away, seeing Pietro who was waiting for her. " It seems like everyone does." She spat. He felt his heart sink. He then felt it raise with anger and pump hard as he saw her take Pietro's hand. She dragged his hand causing him to turn. Scott saw Pietro throw him an evil smirk before turning fully and following Kitty.

" Well Kitten! Can't say that wasn't the funniest face I've ever seen Summers have!"

She forced a smile. " That's like not my name! Like anyway- Pietro, Like. I'm so sorry I hit you-"

" Why?" He asked surprised and disgusted.

Kitty flushed. " You like promised I wouldn't like get hurt and then I went and I hurt you!"

" Well 'Like' I 'Like Totally ' , lied" He said twirling her hair. She pushed him and made a move for the door.

" Wait Kitten!" He said grabbing her wrist. " That's not my name!"

He rolled his eyes as she turned around, thinking how stupid she was for thinking Pietro Maximoth actually cared for her in any way possable. He probably hated her more then any of the other X-Men.

" Like What Pietro?"

He smirked at her the sexy way he had done when he was trying to attack her. But right now she didn't know if he was going to attack her or pounce on her. " You really like my running?"

She flushed. In fact she had just been thinking of it before Scott arrived. "Why?" She asked. She could have given him a Witty comeback but what if he would offer it to her again? Then she'd miss out.

He grinned at her, watching her face turn a bright pink. She wore her pink fuzzy belly long sleeved sweater today and a pair of black jeans with a cut on her right knee and one on the back of her thigh. They were tight at the butt but loose at the knee. Her muscles weren't as fully developed as he thought, which was a good thing for him since he didn't like girls that went too into the ' I can be just as macho as men' cause that's just what ugly woman do.

" Want to go for a ride?" He asked bringing his hand out.

She instantly took it and he smiled aimlessly.

A couple of hours later. . .

Kitty Pryde went into the school lunch room feeling more alive and exilerated then she ever had been.

Pietro's power was the coolest.

" Kitten." Laughed Pietro behind her, he took a leaf out of her hair.

" Like, thanks Pietro." She said flushing. "And that's not my name!"

Pietro rolled his eyes and went to his lunch table. She walked by hearing Lance ask 'Where have you been all morning?'. She went to her table, trying to fix her hair as best as passable. She was lucky because she was giving the cold shoulder to every one and didn't have to answer any questions. She looked over to the BrotherHood table where Pietro obviously had struck a nerve at Lance who was red faced and bug eyed. Kitty giggled slightly then regretted it instantly. The X-Men all looked at her.

" Scott's really sorry about yesterday Kitty." Jean spoke. " He seems down."

Kitty was fully aware of how Sorry Scotty felt, but that didn't change the fact that it didn't change his opinion of her. Until he fully acknowledged her she would completely ignore him. Besides, Scott wasn't who was on her mind. Pietro Maximoth was. Now he had left the table and had about three girls near him.

He was the eye candy of every teenage girl in this school, and she frowned thinking that non of them knew him like she did. Then Scott had arrived. He sat down next to Kitty and the next thing she knew there was a carnation in her face, a pretty one with pedals not yet bloomed. "Kitty?" He asked quietly.

She smiled smally.** 'Scott can be cute'**. . . She took the carnation and placed it on her table. Then turned to Scott and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back." Thank you Scott!" She ssquealed.

" I swear I'll never take you for granted again." He said," You really showed Magneto."

She laughed again and finally let go of him. " Come on Kitty, I'll walk you to your next class."

She nodded, and took his hand while getting off the seat. She took her flower and the rest of the team watched as they walked away. Jealousy raged in Rouge and Jean. Now Rouge had gotten fully over Scott, but the fact was that Kitty had gotten his attention without even trying when Rouge had tried for a good two seasons.

" Did Ah miss something! Didn't she already forgive him? Why'd he have to walk her ta class too?"

Evan and Kurt didnt answer, instead they both cracked up laughing.

Two Weeks later. . .

" Scott!" She said as she closed her locker. It had been two weeks since she had forgiven him and he had been on her trail for a while. She was actually starting to think that he really had a crush on her. She giggled as he neared her. She did always have a tiny thing for him, heck every girl at the institute had a thing for him. She smiled at him as he neared her. Her face flushed bright pink, thinking he was going to kiss her. But his thumb went to her cheek. " Eyelash." He smiled. She blushed deeper.

" Make a wish" He said holding it out. She blew the eyelash away.

" Anyway! Come on Kitty, I bet you the Professor knows exactly how to give you better it. I'm sure you'll be able to phase while your invisible by no time."

" Alright Lke Fine!" She said.

" Cool!" He replied and hugged her before leaving to his next class." See ya later, Kitty."

" It's just Sarah you just- well to tell you the truth I think your a whore.."

Kitty turned to the right to see Pietro and a pretty blond talking. She absently, phased her hand threw her locker and took her motorcycle helmet. She had actually started using it everyday. Ignoring Scott's protest and suggestions to ride with him and the rest to school and back. Still, it wasnt as fun to speed on a bike once you've sped with Pietro. She watched as the girl started to cry.

Kitty snorted, casueing the other two teens to look over. Pietro falshed backs of the kiss they shared and his face flushed - not with embaressment but with heat. Just remembering how close their bodies were...

" God Pietro! " The blond said.

" What?" Pietro snapped, angry that his memory had been interrupted.

Kitty was giggling to herself by her locker.

Sarah Pike stomped on Pietro's toe and he yelped. She squealed then walked away.

" Oh come on!" Pietro said watching her retreating form. " I didnt mean it!"

Pietro walked slowly over to Pryde, anger written on his face. " Damn it Pryde! Now she's going to tell all her friends what a jerk I am and then I won't be able to get with any of them!"

Kitty flushed. " I like, didnt even, like do anything Pietro. I was like just hearing you tell her she was boring and it was funny so I just like laughed."

"Stop that!" He said putting his fingers in his ear." I hate that word!"

Kitty looked taken aback. No one ever mentioned how she talked. She flushed deep red, then with clenched fist repeated the word a good number of times. " Like, like, like, like, like, like, like, Like!" She snapped.

He stuck his toung out at her." This is why no one likes you"

She then stomped on his toe right where Sarah Pike had and he squealed again. " Get bent Pryde!"

" You first Maximoth! I hope you like break a leg or something!"

He gave her the finger and she turned on her heal and left. He closed his locker hurriedly and ran to meet her and say something more. He found her in the parking lot, hopping on her bike. Which was a silk black Harley with silver lining and a large X on the back. She wore a hot pink tank top with a black button up t shirt button's undone, and another pair of cut up jeans. Her hair done half way up like usual and in a hot pink banada pushing her hair back.

" What the hell Pryde? Your a biker chick?"

She looked up surprised. " N-No! Biker chicks are manly! I just like the speed."

" These things aren't really that fast." He spoke, touching the rim.

" Yeah well not like everyone is like as fast as you." She spat as she put on her helmet, which was black like the bike. " Oh shut up Pryde! Your just riding this thing since our little run to save your X-Geek friends." **'Man, why does he have to be like, such a jerk!' **

She flushed behind the helmet." Like shut up Pietro!"

" You like the speed! Ya know if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be riding this thing." He grinned knowing that he was right and that it was hitting a nerve.

" Like enough Pietro!" She said and started the bike. " I like, had this bike before I ran with you-"

" But you didn't use it! Pryde your a wanna be SpeedDeamon."

She then halted the bike in front of him in a skid and drove off. He had to admit she was a good rider.

Later that day...

She phased through the gate of the institute, much like she had been doing all night to cars, streets, an anything else that went in he rway. She didn't mean to spend so much time riding out tonight, she hadn't been at the institute all day. After her little argument with Pietro she just drove off and didn't stop. She had to admit that she wished she did have Pietro's power. It was refreshing, it cleared her mind to feel the wind against her face and blow on her hair. She hadn't been wearing her helmet the whole time, instead she wore her black goggles. She parked her bike next to Logan's, and hopped off. She adjusted it so it wouldn't fall and set it up so that she'd be able to hop back onto it later if she wanted to.

When she turned around she saw Logan, Storm, and the Professor. Logan looking at her in his usual scowl and growl expo, and Strom looking disappointed while the Professor looked at her in his usual calm self. " Oh, like . . .hi guys." She said nervously, knowing that coming in at about four in the morning was an automatic No-No. Suddenly she felt herself blurr.

" Where'd you go?" Storm asked looking around.

" Damn" She whispered and concentrated really hard hoping she'd become visible.

"Come on Ghost!" Logan said grabbing her arm. Her eyes were the white/grey again.

She laughed again nervously and shortly. When they entered the Professor's office Logan sat her down. Kitty watched as the three adults stared at her. " Guys uh - I'm pretty tired, can we like do this in the morning?"

" We called. " Logan said with a glare, ignoring her request.

Kitty looked up confused." You did?"

" Then again you probably didn't hear it with your motor running." He said. There was something in his eyes that made Kitty think that she wasnt as big of in trouble with him that she thought she was.

Something told her he knew what she was doing and it wasn't bad.

" I understand the need to get away Kitty. " Storm spoke. " It's just that you have worried friends and worried family."

Kitty looked down." I know it's just. . ."

" What?" Asked Xavier. " What is it?"

She looked up at them. " I'm tired of having to tell people where I am 24/7, and it;'s like I have no time to myself and I have to like ask permission to do everything! And when I'm on that bike I just feel like so free! It like totally makes me happy to just get away like you said but it's like totally imposable to do anything with out the entire team worrying. Why is it that I like always have to like clear it with someone to be on my own every once in a while? Why can't I do something on my own without like worrying about someone like else?! It feels like I'm captive! I mean when I was getting my powers no one noticed! But now - I just can't seem to like get away! Sometimes a girl just needs to be alone!"

" I understand that-" The proffesser said.

" No you totally don't!" She interrupted standing." You have like the power to say leave me alone and everyone will like so listen. But with me I'm like Mrs. Innocent of the X-Men! I can't even seem to leave to school without Scott and Jean wondering If I made it there okay. I'm glad you all like care so much but I need to breath. And on that bike I can. I lost track of time but I like so don't regret it! Gosh I wish I had Pietro's power!"

She stomped out of the room dramically. Leaving the three adults to themselves.

" I think we're loosing her." Storm spoke quietly.

" I wouldn't go that far Storm" Logan said leaning on the Professor's desk. She stared at the other two. " Then how would you explain it?"

" She feels trapped," Professor explained simply.

" Maybe it's her new power that makes her feel so reckless. Being unseen, and able to phase through everything makes you feel like a loner. That you don't need anyone else." Logan said in full detail, as if he already knew what she was going threw. " It's not her fault. I think it's ours. We didn't notice what she was going through, we didn't notice her powers growing. She grew to be that loner. Now since she defeated Magneto single handily, everybody wants to be her new best friend. We're suffocating her."

Xaviour gave a sigh. " I can't even seem to read her anymore."

" I can explain that." Storm said." Perhaps she's slightly like Kurt. Traveling in a different dimension when she's invisible, and perhaps she has a invisible forcefeild up to send your waves back."

There was silence.

" So what are we going to do Charles?" Asked Logan smoking a cigarette and ignoring the glare of Storm.

" The only thing we can do. Send her limits that ignore the rules of the others. A bit of freedom may just be good for her."

The next Morning. . .

Kitty groaned in her bed, hearing a bunch of noise in the room." Rouge! Will you like stop! I'm so tired!"

" Jeez Sugah! You'd think you'd be grateful gettin your own room and all" Rouge said.

Kitty instantly sprang up.

" What?" She asked, confused at the sight of Bobby, Scott, and Evan picking up a dresser. Rouge laughed. " Yea hon, we're being separated! Finally! Right?"

Kitty's eyes went wide....wtf?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : There is a slightly heated scene between Pietro and Kitty in this chapter. Know that in this story Pietro is grown in personality, and while hes 'showing Kitty just how rough the big boys play', Her innocence will slowly start to disappear. I am thinking of rating this story M, so for any readers who are not comfortable with a bit of sexual content or swearing, I am sorry. I do not believe the scene is THAT bad, but there is a chance that it will slowly add on during the chapters. Also I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. I've written this story on my computer for a while and I'm just upgrading it, for now I am older and know my mistakes. Its actually the first one of my Fanfictions I've ever shared...with anyone actually. So I'm really Glad for the reviews and comments.

***********************************

Kitty drove on her bike with a mixture of annoyance and anger. Getting her new room was supposed to be joy. But it seemed that since she had gotten the new room, everyone knocked on her door to know what she was doing. Almost as if they didn't trust he with staying put which was ...true. She had gotten a new cellphone, which she thought would be nice as well. If she didn't get a text message every other minute asking what she was doing or where she was.

Unfortunately, Lance had somehow got a hold of her number and had texted her that he wished to see her today. Going into the Brotherhood house was not something she would describe as pleasant. Not that it was as disgusting as it used to be, but that she had a lot of bad memories in that house. Lots of arguments with Lance, and private battles with Pietro. Lots of Scott getting out of his car and barging in to come get her...yeah that was awkward....

She parked her pike in front of the house, making a little skid mark. She placed her helmet on the handle and swung her leg over. She- out of habit from her Lance days- just phased through the front door and into the house. Pietro had made sure that everything was clean and kept nice, ever since he was appointed leader he had made it livable and tolerable. Looked kind of homey actually.

"Hello, Lance?" She called, as she made her way into the hall.

"Kitty!!!" Toad yelled as he slide down the stair handle.

"Hey Toad.." She said with a small smile, he clapped hands with her. Kitty recalled a few times where he had tried to hug her, but he had just smelled way to bad to respond. "Glad to see you too." She said in response to his wide smile.

"Cool! Yo, chick you getting back together with Lance ova here man?"

Kitty shook her head no, "Nope, not that I'm aware of."

"Aw Shucks! we miss outr Kitty over here!" He said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Kitty shook her head to whip out the smell but smiled as she made her way up the stairs. She was dreading this, what if Pietro and Lance were in the same room? God wouldn't that be cruel?

" Kitty!" Blob said, making the ground shake. "I haven't seen you in forever." He said and gave her a bear hug.

"Like ow..." She squealed as her legs kicked the air.

"Blob let her go" a girls voice said in a demanding tone. Wanda stepped out of her room, and levitated Kitty to the floor.

"Oh uh- sorry Shadow Cat..."

She smiled and buttoned up his jacket. Feeling a bit angry that he didn't keep it buttoned like she had told him to countless times before. Before she and Lance had broken up she had spent a large amount of time hanging out here and getting to know the boys.

"Name's Ghost now, Stud" She corrected with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed while she turned to Wanda.

Wanda rose an eyebrow and then just turned and walked down the stairs. "Come on Blob, lets find you something nonfat to eat."

"Watch yourself! Toads in there." She called.

After Blobs shaking ceased for when he walked down the stairs. She turned around to go to Lance's room. Only to find him standing there, leaning on his door way. His arms were crossed and he looked like he was examining her. One thing that always bugged Kitty was his hair. She wasn't too fond of long haired guys but hies sweetness to her always overlapped it. Now that they were broken up, she was immune to his good looks and oh so charming personality.

She smiled lightly at him and walked over so she was leaning on the railing of the stairs. "I'm here Lance, so what's the big emergency."

"Do you want to go to the carnival with me?" He asked her, so unafraid and confident. Kitty's eyes went wide with the shock.

"Um..."she stammered, unsure of how to put it.,..."No."

Lance stopped leaning on the door way and stood abruptly.

"What?! Why?!" He nearly yelled.

"I kind of, have plans." It wasn't a lie, Scott and the gang were supposed to be going a group outing.

Suddenly a gush of wind chilled Kitty's skin, she shivered.

"Who died?" Asked Pietro. His voice had really changed, so..grown. Demanding, Confident. But not so squeaky ad annoying as it used to be.

Pietro noticed Kitty standing there. He stood behind Lance and looked her over. The attraction was killer. Her body was killer. Her innocence was killer....

"Kitty..."Lance tried again. Kitty's outfit today made Pietro want to push her over that railing and show her how much better he was then Lance and every other guy shes always around.

"I'm Sorry Lance." She said, then glanced at Pietro who was staring her down. She felt her face heat up. He looked at her face with a raised eyebrow like 'what?you have a problem with me checking you out?", and his smirk. Just one kiss and she was craving him. "But my answer is no.."She trailed off at Lance.

Kitty shook his head to block out any lustful thoughts and made her way down the stairs. Pietro whistled a jaunty tune before laughing at Lance.

"Ha!!! Rejected!"

Lance lunged at him but Pietro ran away, still laughing.

Pietro made his way to porch, knowing full and well Kitty Pryde hadn't left yet. He ran to her, and luckily she was walking past lance's jeep on her way to her bike, he pinned her against the metal and smiled at her. "Hey Kit Cat."

Kitty blushed deep red and pushed him off her. "What Pietro..."She snapped.

Pietro placed his hand on her hip. "What, What?" His finger trimmed the edge of her shirt, touching her slightly toned belly.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

Pietro smirked at her again, and placed his palm flat on her lower back. His other hand moved and pushed some strands of hair out of her face. "Nothing..." He said innocently.

"Stop, Lance is-"

"Is busy rambling in his room bout how u denied him..."He pushed her closer to him, "Are you going to deny me Kitten?" She trembled making him chuckle. He then opened the door to the jeep behind her, making her fall in. He chuckled coolly again and entered after her. The jeep had its cover on, and the tinted windows to hide them. Kitty trembled, unsure of what was going to happen and unsure if she'd let anything happen.

He didnt go much into conversation. He just tilted her chin and kissed her. Pietro's kisses were fiery and passionate and somehow made her feel like the most beautiful WOMAN in the world. His hand gripped her thigh and she knew it was going to hand was reaching so close. But he wasnt doing anything. He just pressed his thumb harshly against her skin. If only his thumb moved a little too the right...

She let out a moan, and moved so she was on top of him, her head reaching the top of the car. Pietro snickered when she yelped "Ow," She glared at him but he just smirked back and tugged her neck towards him.

You ever have a kiss...that feels like it might as well been more then a kiss? A make out session that felt like it wasn't just a make out session? They were both ...excited...to be around each other. Pietro's excitement clearly outmatched her own...But it was a kiss Kitty never thought she had till she was married or like 40...

A first base that might as well been forth...

Her legs were straddling his and he was now biting her neck roughly. She let out a painful yep and her nails scratched at his shoulders. He stopped and began to kiss her again.

"Fuck..."He whispered as she returned the bite.

Suddenly her phone went off causing them both to stop and stare at her pocket. She was so flustered and Pietro was breathing so heavy. She cleared her throat and took it out.

"Hello?" She asked...as Pietro's hands continued to wander.

"Hey Kitty, " Scotts voice was loud enough for Pietro to hear. "Um, the guys all want to go to the beach instead.." Pietro looked up at her with a smirk, then grabbed her butt roughly causing her to bite her lip in pain. She glared at him " .but I know you really want to go to the carnival so uh...would you like to go with me"

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Uh...Sure Scott that be okay." She answered as she got off of Pietro's lap. He gave an irritated grunt and scowled at her.

"Great, so um, Meet you here at like, 6:00?"

Kitty nodded while she said yes. They exchanged their good byes. Kitty glanced at Pietro...only to find him gone.

**********************************************

**********************************************

I Do not Own anything X-Men Related.

Thank You for the reviews and the correction. :D Otherwise I would have kept making the same mistake. if you keep them coming I'll keep writing. LOVE YOU ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing X-Men,**

***************************************

**'Stupid fishes and their stupid super swimming powers and stupid slippery firkin selves....**' Kitty once again tried to catch the fish in the tank. It was a little game at the carnival that if you catch a fish you are able to take it home. Yet, as simple as it sounded. Kitty wanted to kick the tank so that it fell over and all the fishes died of thirst.

"Kitty, do you want me to do it?" chuckled Scott next to her.

In all honesty the oh so sweet Scott was getting on her nerves. Every time she wanted to play a game he'd be next to her asking her that exact question. Making her feel completely incapable, and then he'd get all silent if she won the game. Darts had been fun, and she had even won a better prize then he did. She glanced at the little stuff frog he had let peak out from his pocket, then at the huge stuffed dog that was in his arms. She smirked.

"No, Scott, really I don't even like fish. Them not blinking creeps me out." He nodded at her then followed her as they walked. "Sooooo...." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. she didn't know why she had said yes to him, in fact the beach sounded pretty good right now.

Kitty's eyes scanned the many faces, hoping to some one else who could possibly save her from Scott. 'I could always turn invisible and run the hell away...'Suddenly smiled and walked to the right. she came up behind a girl who had dark dark hair, tan skin, and had a whole punkish style going on.

"Hey Bitch." She said, and the girl turned around instantly with an angry face.

" Pryde." She said as her angry face dissipated a little.

Scott came to her side and Kitty tried really hard not to roll her eyes. "Hey, um Jade," He said as he looked away.

Jade rolled her eyes as well. Jade was a mutant, and her story was a complicated one. Bottom line is that she decided that she would be better off on her own then with the BrotherHood or X-Men. Really Kitty figured she was the only one Jade talked to.

(A/N If you get curious about Jade during the story then sorry. But you'll probably never find out specifically whats up with her. It is Kitty's story so Jade will only make a few amount of appearances.)

"So what's up..."Kitty said, eyes on the fake gun that Jade was holding.

"Bored." She said, and tossed the gun on the table. "Hey look, Its the boys."

Kitty turned her attention to what Jade was talking about. Lance, Toad, and Blob. No Pietro. She wondered what he was doing.

"Oh Great..."Scott sarcastically added. When Jade walked over to the boys, Scott grabbed Kitty's hand and walked them away. Kitty glanced down at their hands afterwards. For he was still holding it. She didn't know weather she was in the mood to hurt his feelings or not right now.

"So Kitty..." Scott trailed off. He seemed to be trailing off a lot tonight.

"Yes?"

" I was just wondering if we could talk-"

"OH LOOK COTTON CANDY!!!" Kitty said out of no here. Eyes wide. She felt so awkward now that all she wanted to do is go home.

'Kitty..." Scott said, tugging her hand.

"Yes?" She asked with a wince.

"Would you like too...be my...um..."

Kitty looked straight at the floor. "**What do I say? What do I say**?'

"Be my girlfriend-"

"Yes?" **'Did I just say Yes? oh shit...**'

"GREAT!!!" Scott said happily, pulling her into a hug, when he leaned down to kiss her she didn't know what to do. She kissed back slightly but really it was just curiosity. It didn't seem fair but she didn't know what else to do. Kitty frowned...was it wrong to date a boy when she was having random lust moments with another? She was pretty sure that was a bad thing.

Suddenly feeling the earth Rumble, Kitty was tossed to the floor. Knowing that Lance was probably right there, she didn't bother asking What had happened. Scott turned to the right and yelled "Stop it Alvers!! She's not your anymore!" The other two boys were no where to be found.

Kitty kept to the ground, just sitting there thinking that maybe she could run away and join the circus. Maybe be a Marine...

"Pryde." Said Jade, standing next to her. "Are you having fun on the dirt?" She asked in monotone.

"Yes, quite much thank you." Smiled Kitty up at her. Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the arm, picking her up and holding on to her.

"Fuck you Summers!!!!!!" Yelled Lance as the ground continued to rumble.

"Fuck yourself Lance!" Spat Scott as he tried to near him.

Scott's hands were on his sunglasses, ready to take them off at any moment. He neared Lance enough to throw a punch but he missed and stumbled due to the moving earth.

"I should probably go do something right?" asked Kitty to Jade. Kitty glared at Jade who was just eating some popcorn while watching.

"No, let em fight to the death. It'll be funny." Kitty rolled her eyes and took a piece of popcorn. She popped it in her mouth while she tried to make her way over to them. "Guys!" She called. Scott got up and pushed her away.

"I can handle this Kitty."Scott said, " I don't want you to get hurt."

Kitty stood still....her eye twitched...

"Get out of the way Kitty, I don't think you can take this!!" Scott went to punch Lance again but Lance just laughed like a maniac and continued to try and knock Scott down using his power.

Her eye twitched again, she opened her mouth to scream but was interrupted when Lance was knocked down. The rumbling stopped and Scott and Kitty stared at Jade who held a bat in her hand. Jade popped her bubble gum.

Kitty turned to Scott, and Scott tried to smile at her unaware that she may be seriously pissed at him.

****************************************************************

Kitty ignored the stares she got from the other members of the X-Men, and stomped her way to her room. Her fucking prison of a room.

"Leave me alone!!!" She screamed loud at Scott who was following her.

"Kitty, Come on I didn't mean it!!!" Scott started to bang fists on her door but Kitty wouldn't budge.

"I'm Soooo Not weak!" She screamed to her door as she grabbed her jacket. She turned invisible and phased through the door.

"Kitty!!!" Yelled Scott still banging on her door. she wanted to pick up a painting from one of the walls and throw it at him she watched him continue to knock on her door for a minute, before walking the other way and counting her way to the door.

She was dumb to think she could make her way out without being noticed. Logan had sniffed the air and smelled her scent. The only one who could ever possibly catch a Ghost.

"Where you off too, Ghost?" asked Logan, causing Kitty to jump.

"Er..Out?" she tried.

"Try again" He said with a beer in his hands.

She scowled."To go talk to Scott...." She said as she made herself visible and slumped her shoulders. She made her way back to the hall.

"Atta Girl"

Who was he to decide that she should go talk to someone anyway? Like it was any of his business.

Kitty saw Scott's door open and, after noting that he was no longer at his door, decided to go see him.

"So you...asked Kitty out..." Jean said, sitting on his bed. Scott nodded. "But, what about you and me?" She whispered. Scott looked up at the red head, they were sitting really close.

"Jean I.."

"You don't have feelings for me at all, anymore?"

Now Kitty wasn't even planning on saying yes to the creep but she did, and now hes about to cheat on her. It didn't happen yet but it would. Any second...and there it goes...and then Scots lips were on hers.

"Oh, Bull Shit..." Kitty spoke loudly, causing the one second kiss to pull apart. She rolled her eyes and went invisible again. It cause her to have a huge headache, going back and forth from being seen. But she found the power very useful when wanting to get away from people.

"Where are you going now, Ghost?"

Usually she was cool with Logan but lately the parentals were pissing her off as well. Maybe she was pmsing but really...EVERYONE was pissing her off. She felt like she was ten years old and everyone needed to watch her, and she had to answer to everyone. That Marine idea isn't going to work so good because she was starting to get violently sick of people telling her what to do."Out." She snapped.

"Yes, I see that. Where?" she was asked.

"I don't know yet." Deciding that she was sick of questions, she just phased out to the door, unseen to the world.

******************************************  
******************************************

She drove for a good two hours before deciding where it was she wanted to go. Where she was absolutely craving to go.

She found herself stomping into the brotherhood house, angry at the world and angry at her friends, angry at Logan, Angry at Scott. She was angry that she forgot to become seen again when she hopped on her bike. She was angry that she accidentally caused a car to get a ticket because they were freaked out a motorcycle was moving on its own.

She was just pissed.

"Hey Kitten." It was only a second before she was pinned to the wall, the bottom of the stairs. He was smirking at her dangerously, and she didn't know whether to be scared or just into it. "What are you doing here? Came to see me?"

'**Yes**.'

She kept silent. Face flushed and heated. He then grinned and let her go, walking away while saying, " Too bad, I don't know if I'm in the mood for a Kit-Cat."Kitty's face flushed again but this time with anger. She then Pushed Pietro's shoulders so he was against the other side of the hall.

"Whoa-Hey!" He snapped, eyebrows down with attitude.

"You've kissed me. More then once." She said angrily, He looked unaffectedby what she said.

"Well...yea so what of it?"

She purposely moved her body closer and he looked down at her body. He caught his breath for a second and moved to kiss her again. But she shoved his shoulder back to the wall and he scowled at her.

"Tease." He snapped.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked with annoyance.

"Why did you kiss me?" Was Jean prettier then her? Kitty didn't have feelings for Scott but at the same time she felt like shit. Lance had cheated on her so many times. The x-Men never invited her on the missions. Was she wanted? Did Pietro want her or was he just bored?

Pietro still had his scowl on when he answered, "Because I felt like it., I don't have a reason. " He went to kiss her but she slightly pulled her neck away. Her eyes closed, and her breathing labored slightly.

"Tell me you want me...." She whispered. '**Please**'

"What?" he asked, attitude gone and a touch of concern in his voice.

Pietro tried to move but Kitty pushed him lightly back against the wall. It wasn't a shove this time so Pietro didn't really mind. "I want you..." He said, mesmerized by her beauty, so close to him, He brushed his lips so lightly over hers.

"Tell me you need me..." She whispered, their foreheads now touching, noses collided. His lips still lightly brushing hers. Pietro placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him, hoping she could feel his need. Her mouth dropped slightly at the shock. " I need you," He said huskily.

She opened her eyes fully, and looked up at him. He couldn't describe how vulnerable she looked. How beautifully sad her eyes were. "Shut up." She said quietly, then kissed him softly.

Pietro responded just as soft. Figuring she needed this moment. But he wasn't one to be gentle and trying to around her was impossible. He decided that maybe he could teach her to start being aggressive. Give her some power.

"Shut me up, Pryde." He growled. She looked up at the challenge and say his competitive face on. She flushed but took the dare and kissed him more passionately, pushing her hips against his a bit. He gave a large breath because she knew exactly what she had done. He violently pushed her off and pushed her against the wall, making her head bang off and her to flinch in pain. He kissed her again, then bucked his hips at hers a bit, making her stop the kiss and gasp. He wasn't afraid to take things up. She'd need time but he wasn't afraid for her too know what it is he was ready for and what it was that he wanted. There's no possible way she didn't know how excited he was, He knew she wasn't ready to give herself completely to him. But he could give her a little preview of what its like.

He grinded on her again and she once again gasped. a small little moan coming form her lips. Pietro chuckled and crashed his lips on hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her there with ease.

Suddenly they were off balance from the wall, and falling over. Luckily, Pietro used his quick feet so they excited the hall and went into the living room. They ended up on the couch. She continued to kiss him, now they were just side by side on the couch. Kitty almost falling off the edge because she was on the outside. But Pietro placed his hand on her back to draw her closer. So close so she could still rub up against her, so she could still feel his want. Half the time it was he pushing herself against him more.

They needed air after a while, and Pietro needed to calm down before he made her leave. He brushed her hair out of her face. Both a bit sweaty and breathing heavy. She smiled and gave him a small kiss. They moved so they got more comfortable. And Pietro was now doing something he never thought he would do...

He was cuddling.

But she had this small smile on her face. Like she needed this comfort. needed to feel beautiful, needed to feel wanted and needed. usually he wouldn't didn't know why but there was something about Kitty Pryde that drove him insane.

"Tell me something I don't know about you" she said, peacefully.

Pietro held her tighter, " I like your hair." He said calmly.

She scrunched her nose a bit , not opening her eyes still. "My hair?"

"Smells nice," He shrugged. She let out a giggle, and he wanted to kiss her again. It was too cute. He leaned down and kissed her again, and Kitty found herself swinging her leg over his. She sat on top of him, she leaned down and kissed him again.

Only to be interrupted by bright lights and the room shaking. Lance's jeep just pulled in.

"Fuck." Pietro stated with irritation, and pushed Kitty off. Kitty glared up at him then realised what was going on. Kitty's face was in panic.

"Oh my god, what do we do!" She whispered in panic. Pietro sat up and looked at her while she ran around the room. were all X-Men dumb? He'd have to teach her how to be more swift if she was going to continue sneaking around with him. Pietro smirked when he noted that he'd have to teach her a lot of things.

"Pryde? Be a ghost."

Kitty stopped running around and stared at him. Then flushed.

"Oh..." She then was no longer seen.

Lance stomped into the Brotherhood house and Pietro sat back casually and Lance sat next to him.

" I went to the Carnival!" Said Lance, angry. Touching the back of his head where Jade had hit him earlier.

"Yeah?" asked Pietro, a hidden 'so What', in there. Kitty couldn't help but smirk at his attitude. Then shook her head, reprimanding herself for liking how 'bad boy' he is.

"Guess what, Kitty's dating Scott Summers!"

Pietro rose an eyebrow and Kitty wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking or if he was even okay with that information.

"I doubt she's actually dating Scott." Pietro said with an amused face on.

"She is though!" Lance exclaimed, waving his arms around frantically. " I saw them holding hands!" Lance grunted and then held his head again.

Then he looked at Pietro with a sly smile, "But I guess he did something wrong because when I woke up I saw her stomping off."

Pietro asked Lance what 'woke up meant' and Lance went on to explain the story. Pietro was pissed for a minute and after assigning Lance some more chores around the house, continued on with the rest of the conversation.

"Ha! He's just a dip shit."Pietro then looked around the living room wondering what Kitty was doing. She really was just standing around, waiting for Lance to leave. He hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid like trip or sneeze.

"Ya think?" Asked Lance hopefully.

"Totally.."Pietro then let his smirk appear again. "She's diffidently still into the BrotherHood."

Kitty wanted to hit him.

Lance smiled gratefully. " Ya think?'

"I know so," Pietro grinned, remembering what when on the same couch a few minutes ago.

"Alright, I'ma call it a night." Lance said, then made his way up the stairs.

Laughter erupted from Pietro and Kitty became visible "Summers Pryde? and when did he start hitting on you, before or after you took out Magnetos dogs?"

Kitty glared, " I should go, you asshole."

Pietro leaned back on the couch, and placed his hands behind his head. "Yea I suppose you should, "She nodded and grabbed her jacket which seemed to have somehow fell to the floor.

"When are you going to stop doing that, Kitten?"

Kitty looked back at him confused. "Stop doing what?'

"Doing what your supposed too?" He asked seriously.

She made her way out the door.

Kitty didn't know what to say to that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm really enjoying myself. s Kitty going to join with Magneto? Hmmm...guess you'll have to stick around to find out...; ). I added a kiss in here with Scott and Kitty just for you guys. Really I don't mind the couple but I'm going to have a lot of guys if I make her like Scott as well. Just get ready for when Pyro enters the mix. ; )


	5. Chapter 5

Training. One kick and then another. It was the only way to get through her day lately. Yet she still felt so damn suffocated with her team members. So she trained by herself, with the exception of the dangeroom. It felt like they were solely holding her back and there was nothing that she could say to make them understand that.

Kitty let the water run over her body as she showered off the day. It was two weeks today since she had her last encounter. That's not to say that she didn't see him every single day. No, she saw him all the time. Unfortunately for her he was never alone. It seemed as if there was a different girl with him every single day. She didn't understand how he can look at her like that one day and then completely act like she doesn't exist.

She grabbed a towel and quickly dressed in pajamas. She put on her headphones and decided that a quick walk around the house would be okay. It was only 10:00 and every one was mostly still up. She walked down the hall doing back flips, hand stands, and cartwheels. Simply because she could.

A few stares here and there, but she just couldn't care anymore. After Scott had made a complete jerk of himself the entire tower had decided that Kitty Pryde was their new line of gossip. Kitty was fine with that, as long as they didn't bring their bullshit to her face she was perfectly fine with whatever they had to say about her.

Doing a back flip, she suddenly felt light headed and shaky. She landed with a catlike stance, then leaned herself against the wall near wolverine's door.

"Damn" She whispered. Unable to stop the shaking.

"You ok there half-pint?" Asked Logan as he walked to his door. He had witnessed her acrobats and though impressed, couldn't help but wonder where she kept getting these burst of energy's from.

"Yeah, just like...I don't know. Have a headache." She closed her eyes for a minute at the sharp pain.

He raised a bushy eyebrow at her and just continued walking to his room.

If he had stayed for just a moment longer. He would have noticed that the girl in front of his room was blinking in and out of visual contact. Turning visible and Invisible, quicker then Kurt could teleport.

Shrugging off the pain, she made her way back to her room, hoping to sleep off the insane migraine she had gotten from no where.

(.)

Scott Summers was like a lost puppy, and because of the newly found back bone that Kitty had suddenly grown, she was just not cutting him a break.

In fact, she had managed to completely isolate herself from her roommates and teammates. She had her own things to go through and their constant teenage drama was not something she really wanted to deal with.

As Pietro walked down the hall with another cheerleader, she mustered up all her anger in slamming her locker shut. It wasn't as if any of those knew the first thing about him. Every one around her glanced at her with questioning stares. She rolled her eyes at them visibly.

Deciding to skip her class she grabbed her bag and waited for the bell to ring. Like clockwork, it rang and all the kids ran to their class with whispers about the new kitty Pryde and her recent relationship with Scott Summers.

Suddenly it felt as her migraine from last night, decided to come back with a vengeance. She let out a small whimper as tears welled through her. She felt so transparent.

She looked down at her hands which were slowly starting to disappear. She let out a small cry of pain and held her belly in the empty hallway.

"Pryde?" Pietro's voice whispered behind her. She turned around instantly and reached to touch him. He looked so ...so...worried!

She fell straight through him to the ground and on her knees. He was right there next to her like instinct.

"Fuck, Pryde..." He whispered.

'**Professor?' **Kitty yelped in pain when she tried to make a connection in her mind.

Pietro was already holding her the best he could. She was flashing between Ghost mode and regular.

"Pryde? Pryde? Are you ok? You still with me baby?" He said, rubbing her back.

**'Kitty? Are you ok? Where are you' **

**'Somethings wrong...' **She thought to him then screamed loudly, the link between their minds was too much for her to take. She clutched onto Pietro's shoulders for dear life and blacked out.

Pietro looked around praying no one heard her cry's. He then did the only thing he could think of.

He ran her to his father...

.

A.N...I'm waiting for the angry long awaited two years worth of Reviews...(Closes eyes and awaits the jumping.)


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything isn't okay, dad she fucking passed out at school._

Pietro? Kitty's eyes frowned. She couldn't seem to open her eyes. They felt so heavy. She could feel power running through her body. She hated to admit but she felt kind of felt invincible. It tickled to her finger tips and for a moment she felt as if she could fly.

_I understand that, its just, her powers advanced really fast and I believe that they just over charged._

_He's right-_

Pietro's father, and someone else. She still couldn't open her eyes.

_Doc, I'm about to fucking fire you._

Pietro...she wanted him to touch her. Some kind of reassurance that she was real. That she could be seen.

_She is fine, Pietro. She just needs some training in her powers. Obviously the idiot in the wheelchair isn't giving her the attention she needs._

Someone held her hand, and she wanted to tighten the grip but couldn't seem to muster up the strength to. The hand squeezed hers and rubbed its thumb against her palm. Pietro...

_Can we not insult the X-men for just a flipping minute. Really not the focus here metal brain-_

Yes, she knew it was his. She was his...she wondered vaguely when that happened. When she became his and when his touch became so tender and needed.

_Careful. I still have the authority to kick your ass._

**Don't talk to him like that...**she wanted to say. She still felt so powerful. Like she could kill something, or someone. But she didn't want some one talking to him like that. He was hers. **Don't talk to him like that...** She felt like she could fly.

_okay then fuckin ground me...whoa...Kitten..._

His hand left hers and she let out a whimper, a sad pathetic cry like a baby. "Pietro." She whispered.

_She has to much bent up energy Pietro, they haven't been giving her the exercise she needs. She's bent up. I doubt she can even sleep anymore. _

_Well she's fuckin in the air, do we have an straps or anything to knock this Kitten down?_

"Pietro...?" She cried out again. In the air...?

_Kitten? Kitten I'm right here, calm down... _

He touched her hand and she calmed down some.

_Guess we don't need those straps after all. _

_Just don't let go of her. I'm going to give her something to calm down_

_Whoa, What the fuck is that? _

_Its just something to calm down her heart some, she needs to sleep, trust me-_

_Yeah well I don't_

_Pietro-_

_Dad-Hey what the fuck!_

Kitty felt a sharp pain and suddenly her back hurt with some kind of pressure. She assumed she hit the bed again. Then it was black and she could sleep.

(.)

Kitty woke feeling more then a little better. She felt fucking fantastic!

She stared at the ceiling for a minute then suddenly jumped up in a cat like position. She wondered when she could so easily move her body. She jumped off the table and realized that she wasn't just anywhere. She was in the enemy lair, and she felt like she could completely kick some ass. She was in a infirmary a little close looking to the one at the institute. Except a hell of a lot bigger.

She looked around the room for some answers as to where she was. She didn't get to look very far, for Darth Vader himself entered the room. She hated the sound of his metal boots sliding the floor.

" So lazy, you can't even walk like a regular human anymore?" She whispered.

" I guess I just like to show off." Pietro looked so much like his father.

"Where is Pietro?" She scowled at him.

Magneto rose an eyebrow fully aware that it could barley be seen through his helmet. "You've grown unreasonable fond of my son, careful. He is a heart breaker you know."

"Are we going to fight, or are you going to bore me to death?" She was calm and standing in her fighting stance.

Magneto smirked a familiar smirk at her.

"I'm a little more then serious here." Kitty scowled back at his smirk. Things in the medical room were starting to move around her in a fast pace. Metal things. She was unafraid of him since after their last encounter. She knew that she could handle herself.

" First off I would like to apologize, looking back on all my footage of our former 'battles', you by far surpassed many of your teammates, and not just on a mutant skill. Your fighting techs and ability to defend yourself, are impressive at best. "

...Boasting her ego may have not won her too many points...but it did earn him a smile.

He made a metal chair slide behind her, making her knees back up, having her take a seat.

"Would you like me to explain what had happened to you today?

**'Kitty, Are you ok?'**

Kitty didn't fidget or make any acknowledge that the Prof was in her head. Instead she did something she promised herself she would never do. She pushed him out of her head and let Magneto in. "Enlighten me." She stated.

Not showing how impressed he was with her adult way of handling things. "Your new ability's have come with a very tall price. They need to be used as frequently as they can, in order for them to remain in one state. Such as -"

"Going Ghost and staying human?" She finished for him.

"Yes, Ghost. Exactly. Have I told you how fond I am of your new mutant identification."

She raised an eyebrow, "I picked it up from somewhere" She teased back, simply because he was the one who had first called her Ghost.

"Now, what I'm offering is going to shock you. For it is a rare opportunity. It seems as if my son has also grown fond of you. What I am willing to offer is the training time with The Acolyte, giving you the energy buzz your powers need to stay stable until you learn to control them."

Kitty squinted her eyes at Magneto, trying to decipher weather or not he was talking for real or just a play.

"I don't want to be apart of your team." She stated plainly.

"You don't?"

The tone in his voice made her hair rise. Perhaps he already knew about her confusion on loyalty. She had tried telling humans that she was a mutant. It ended badly, and often when a situation like so arises, it always did end badly. She was terrified of the day mutants were to be exiled. She believed completely in what Magneto stood for. But she did not, and never will stand for the way he came about things. She just would never tolerate the way he would so willingly discard of innocents. It just wasn't her style.

"Your silence is kind of answering his question Kitten. "

Pietro's voice boomed in the room. He stood at the doorway, arms cross and his body leaning the way it always did. Kitty studied him. He looked so different. So built, so strong, and mature. He was not the boy she used to know and fight with. He was nothing like that boy.

"Pietro, did I not tell you to LEAVE..."

The relationship between Pietro and his father was fascinating. A puzzle that Kitty both wanted and didn't want to continue putting together.

"Well, you can spank me later...or maybe I'll just leave that for Kitten."

Her face burned bright red and she stood. "Take me home Pietro?" She whispered. Pietro rose his eyebrows and then was instantly next to her side.

"Ms. Pryde-"

"Send Pietro the training time. I'll be there." She looked Magneto straight in the eye then turned to Pietro. He swooped her up bridal style. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"And we're off!"

Magneto was left in the room with just an aftermath or the mess Pietro's wind speed created.

.

A.N ...Lemon next chapter? ...Mayyyyybbeeee ;)


	7. Chapter 7

There hasn't been any word on any training sessions with Pietro and his dads gang. Actually, Pietro had been missing from school for the last ten days. It was driving her nuts especially since she could see the Professor and his posse walk around the damn institute like they knew something the rest of them weren't 'mature' enough to understand. When she had Ghost-ed her way back into the house after her conversation with Magneto. She simply went to the Prof and told him she passed out in the park somewhere and that she just needed rest.

She did not under any circumstances appreciate Jean and him trying to pry into her mind every five minutes to find out what she was thinking. She wasn't an open door, and she refused to let them in. Respecting peoples privacy here was rare. To be honest she was getting sick of it.

Today had been the worst. During an AP Math exam Jean had decided to pay a little visit in the back of her mind. Needless to say it did not end well. She abruptly stood from her chair declaring that she was going to be sick and stormed out of the classroom. She didn't really understand how she knew where Jean was, but it was not hard to find her. She opened the door to the lab classroom without knocking. she made a mental push in her mind and saw Jean who was sitting in the back of the lab room. Suddenly with a push in Kitty's brain, Jean was knocked out of her seat to the wall. Scott who was sitting next to her instantly trying to help.

Kitty, unafraid of anything or anyone, stalked to Jeans table and put both hands on it.

"Do I like, look like I'm playing here Red?" She said with angry eyebrows. She quickly smacked all the papers, tubs, and pencils off of the lab table.

"Kitty what are you-"

"Fuck you summers." She scowled at her ex.

Jean's nose was bleeding out, not from the impact of the chair being pushed back, but from the headache Kitty's powers had given her. "I just wanted-"

"To get into my business." Kitty finished for her.

The classroom was staring dumbly at the trio in back. Whispers emerged through almost all of them.

Kitty let out a growl and turned around," Ask me again why I just can't trust you guys."

(.)

Now Kitty was just laying in her room half asleep listening to the rain pour. The storm was enough of a lulleby for her, and the moon showed brightly in her room through the balcony windowed doors. She tred not to think about Pietro's whereabouts were, ten days was a long time not to be around. She tried not to wish he was there, in her bed with her.

Kitty laid her hand on her thin toned belly and wondered vaguely what Pietro thought about it. Thought about her skin, or er hair or her breasts. She ran her hand down her leg tickling her skin with her nails. Did he like her legs? Did he enjoy her kisses?She touched her lips and wished they were pressed against his.

She glanced at her phone praying her would text her or call. Something. She prayed he was okay. And prayed for just a minute or even just a moment that he was thinking about her. He could at least text her...hell even an email...She drifted off to sleep slowly, willing her mind and body to stop thinking about Quicksilver.

Kitty woke suddenly about an hour later. Not from a noise or a worry, but a feeling. She blinked a few times and stared at the wall her bed was pressed against. She then uncovered herself and sat up behind her.

She stared at the windows where the moon was filling her room. A figure. Wet and lean stood her QuickSilver. She walked Cautiously toward the door and slide it open. "Pietro?" She asked quietly, covering her arms to shield from raindrops. She wore only a huge t-shirt for a nightgown.

He suddenly grabbed her arms and backed her into the room. The door slide closed on its own. He was socked head to toe, and he had cuts and bruises everywhere. She was almost afraid to touch him. He wore black tight jeans and his dark green thermos. "Pietro.." She whispered again. he looked almost scary.

"Tell me.." He caught his breath.

"Tell you what?" Kitty asked confused. He had loosened her arms a bit, allowing her to trace over the cut that ws on his eyebrow. She looked at him worriedly.

He suddenly gripped her harder, shocking her into place. "Tell me that you want me." He stated. She finally looked up into his eyes. He was serious. He was dark and he looked almost...hungry...

Kitty relaxed in his tightened grip. "I want you." She said. No point in denying what they both know.

He backed her up into her room some more. He lunged into her neck and began to kiss it so lightly it tickled. She let her hands run through his hair, she was so surprised when his light kisses turned into a bite. She gasped out in pleasure. "Pietro-"  
She breathed.

"Tell me-" He muttered in her neck," Tell me you need me..." He gripped her bottom and made her jump with her legs around him. He continued to kiss her neck and further down.

" Oh god...I need you..."

He made her back fall onto her queen sized bed. She expect a 'shut up' Like she had said to him that night. Instead it was just a simple 'Good'.

He pined her hands to the bed making her feel both scared and excited. She wasn't sure if she was ready for anything else. He finally reached her lips and Kitty's entire body arched into his, his tongue entered her mouth and she welcomed it. He centered himself between her legs and at first all she could feel was his rain soaked pants. But then when he made a thrust, she could only feel him. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. everything seemed fuzzy, like it was just a daydream like she had dreamed before bed. But he was here. With her. He was real.

He wasn't shy or at all scared. He lifted the big shirt she had so it was above her belly. He pretended not to be surprised at the belly button piercing she had, and kissed her toned stomach. Kitty was at a lost she didn't know what to do with herself or her hands. She placed them on his shoulders and thought she was wrong when he stood up on his knees. She looked up at him and he looked down, eye contact that could make her whole body melt which it did. He lifted his thermos over his head and Kitty set her eyes on his torso. So filled out and muscular, he stood there and let her take him in. He felt almost more proud of himself by the way she was looking at him.

She let her hand trace over his abs, and when she found a scar of battle or a bruise from something that happened earlier today or this week, she would move her finger slower. "Pietro...why are you here...?" She asked.

Pietro looked at her curiously. He dropped to the side of the bed, laying next to her. He let his fingers circle her belly. " I' don't know. Do you really need an answer..."

Kitty frowned, no but it would help with the confusion she felt for him lately. She let herself get lost in his facial features that glimmered in the moon light. She then reached and kissed him once again with as much passion as she could. Pietro let his hand wander north, taking in a breast fiercely. He found himself mostly on top of her again. Kitty's head threw back at the sensation, she didn't get to see his head move closer to her chest for her eyes were closed. When he devoured her nipple into his mouth she let out a huge moan.

Pietro knew he couldn't go to much further with her. She just wasn't ready. He let his hand slide to her underwear. No matter how... wet. . . and willing...and ready her body was he just couldn't do it ...yet. He rubbed her clit through her underwear and she continued to go nuts underneath him.

"oh god...Pietro..." She would moan as she continued to run her hands up and down in his silver locks.

He continued to suck on her breast a minute longer before concentrating solely on his other hand. He let it slip under her underwear, making her blush furiously and thankful that she had started to shave that area when she fifteen. She would be lying if she said she didn't start to shave in case something like this unexpectedly happened. His middle finger slide between her lips, and Kitty bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. He rubbed her mound slowly and rough while slowly entering her. He didn't want to put his entire finger in. It was unfamiliar territory for her and he didn't want to scare her. He let his thumb rub her mound roughly and steady while he pumped and curled his finger the best he could. Kitty was thrusting in and out, spreading her legs hoping he would go deeper.

"Kitten your so beautiful." He whispered. She looked up to see him staring straight at her. "The way you move...your eyes...I don't i told how magnificent I've always thought you are..."

He continued to move, so swift and soft. She grabbed his wrist and pushed it closer to her pussy. He looked down at his hand and allowed his finger to enter completely. She instantly went to bite his neck in reaction to keep from screaming. Pietro let out a gasp in surprise and felt himself grow even harder. He pumped her at a faster pace and Kitty's whole body seemed to move on the bed. Finally everything seemed to lighten up. She saw lights and her entire torso rose and held his shoulders. "oh god. oh god." Her bottom jumped on the bed in shakes and Pietro kissed her neck lightly in trails. She held his wrist hoping that it would give her more pressure, and it did. He lunged in for the last stroke, rough and hard. She was gasping for air, and her chest was moving up and down with her breaths after her first orgasm.

She laid down and Pietro kissed her stomach to sooth her. "Tired?" He smirked at her.

She stared up at him. Almost embarrassingly. She was actually kind of tired but not in a way. She leaned him down to kiss him again as her hand went lower on his chest. Pietro knew she was trying to return the favor. He didn't know if he would let her. He wanted more then just a hand job right now and he really didn't want to take it over board. Her hands felt for him through his wet pants and he let her explore. When she found his cock she blushed brightly in the dark then let herself stroke him. He laid straight on his back. He couldn't handle this. He needed her body. He suddenly grabbed her by the bottom and put her on top of him.

"Want to help me out?" He asked as he made her straddle him. " Pretend I'm inside you. Cause If I don't get at least a sneak peak I just might die on this bed Kitten." He rubbed up her thigh, making her shirt come up. "god Kitten, please..."He begged quietly. She quietly began to unbutton his pants and he helped her slide them off while she was still on top of him. She positioned herself right on his cock and Pietro closed his eyes at the feel of her wet underwear on his boxers. She began to rock her body and grind with him. He touched her bottom helping her move with friction.

Kitty felt sexy. She felt like a woman and that she could do anything. She had watched porn before, over curiosity and teenage hormones. She had read playboy and not just for the funny articles. She had always wanted to feel as womanly empowered as they were. Confidant. As she stared at Pietro's face of Ecstasy, she felt wanted. She continued to rub up against him. loving the feel of him between his legs. He thrust upward roughly causing her chest to fall on him. He held her back to press her closely as he dry humped his way to happiness. He was gasping in her ear and she kissed his lips. '_pretend I'm inside of you.'_ She closed her eyes and pretended he was inside with the memory of his hand, and the pressure his cock was giving her pussy right now. She was soaked and she continued to move her hips with him. She stared to moan and twist as another orgasm hit her.

Pietro had to stop her before he came in his pants. He made her slow down and he rubbed her back slowly.

"oh god Kitten..." He whispered as he pulled her off. She closed her eyes and let the mattress hit her back. He wrapped a lazy arm around her and watched as she drifted off to sleep.

(.)

**A.N In case you didn't notice i was going for really nervous teenage girl here...**


End file.
